Shocking Truth
by AllenMoyashiDango
Summary: On Octorber 14, Tsuna and his twin, Takuyama,was born. Takuyama, being stronger, smarter and has a better social life than Tsuna, even though he was the younger brother by 1.009s, was chosen to be the heir for Vongola Decimo. Little did they know that Tsuna was one of the Top Five hackers...OOC!Tsuna PretendingToBeDumb!Tsuna Chapter 9 updated!
1. Proluge

**Hi! This is my new story! Please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: On Octorber 14, Tsuna and his twin, Takuyama,was born. Takuyama, being stronger, smarter and has a better social life than Tsuna, even though he was the younger brother by 1.009s, was chosen to be the heir for Vongola Decimo. Little did they know that Tsuna was one of the Top Five hackers...OOC!Tsuna PretendingToBeDumb!Tsuna AU**

**Proluge-**

"Are you sure Lemitsu?" Said a old, kind voice.

"Yes, Nono-sama." Replied Lemitsu, who was sitting on a chair.

"All right. I shall respect your decision. Since Xanxus doesn't have the Vongola Blood, your younger son, Takuyama, shall be the officially Vongola Heir. I will sent Reborn soon, but not now." Nono replied.

"Thank you."

**Japan, Namimmori- Saturday, 8:00a.m.**

"Tsu-kun! Takuyama-kun! Come down for breadfast!" A brunette shouted.

Shuffling was heard. Tumbling came after that.

"Tsu-kun! Are you okay?" The brunette identified as Nana, said worriedly.

"Yes..." Tsuna replied. 'How I hate pretending to be clumsy...'

"Sometimes I think your whole body is covered with oil.." A boy wil golden hair, brown eyes sighed.

"Takuyama..."

"Beep! Beep!" The sound seemed to be coming from Tsuna's jeans pocket.

"Gomen, okaa-san. I need to reply to this message first." Tsuna said, taking out a i-Phone with a red case.

_From: 45nervous45stomachache_

_Hi...Raven just texted me. He wanted you to complete a new mission. Infomation will be amailed to you soon..._

_To: 273rdH27_

Just when Tsuna read finished a message, another beep came.

_From: Raven_

_Check your email._

_To:273rdH27_

Inbox: 1 new message from Raven. Read it now?

Accept Denied

Obviously clicking accept, Tsuna read the new email.

_From:rAvEn _

_Mission: Who is the next Vongola Heir._

_Objective: Find out who is the Vongola Decimo Heir._

_Due Date: 1 Week._

_To: 273rdH27 _

'Phftttt. Vongola? Nono three son was dead. Wait... Could it be me or Takuyama?' Tsuna thought worriedly.

_To: rAvEn _

_Possibility: It might be me or my younger brother._

_From:273rdH27 _

_To: 273rdH27_

_Email recieved._

_From: rAvEn _

**End Of Proluge**

**I know it is weird...With all those message and email...**

**Please review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn?

**Hi! I'm back. I might update next week but not tomorrow because of my exams. Oh, by the way I know this story is like Valehan's King Of Rejects Fanfic, but I will not copy the plot, storyline or anything. To Valehan if you are reading this, I am not trying to copy your story. So please do not delete your awesome storty. Thank you for the reviews and favourites. You had no idea how shocked I was to find 50+ emails.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 1-**

Saturday and Sunday passed swiftly with Tsuna sliding down the stairs again and Takuyama talking about how his onii-san sucks. Raven and 45nervous45stomache was occasionally sending him greetings. More like Raven was spamming him. Tsuna had the habit of waking up around 4-5 a.m. Him and his brother had seperate bedrooms, so he did not wake him up. His brother is a lazybug, even though he is smarter than him

"Takuyama...Takuyama..." Tsuna who was waiting for his brother to wake up so that they could reach school without being kamikourousu. Thinking of a brand new idea, he went to the bathroom and filled a pail with icy,cold water. Returning to the bedroom, he did the most simple thing.

"SPLASH!"

"Help! I'm drowning...?" Takuyama shouted. Staring at his dame-nii-san, he went furious.

"Oi, baka-nii-san! What are you doing? Pouring cold water all over me?" He said to his 'baka-nii-san'.  
"I-i don't think we would like to be late..." Tsuna stammered.

"Oh yeah!" Looking at the time, which said 7.15a.m. After reaching school, Takuyama seperated from Tsuna so that his 'reputation' won't be spoiled.

"Look! It's Dame-Tsuna!"

"No-good Tsuna!"

"Got a 0 again?"

"Bwahahahaha!"

It looks like it is the stupid Nezu-sensei's period now. After greeting Nezu-sensei, he started giving out Friday's Science test.

"We could have top the level if not for two people for lowering our class percentage by 40%." Said Nezu-sensei, glaring at Yamammoto Takeshi and Tsuna.

"If you hear your name, come up and collect your test papers."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hai..." Replied Tsuna as he got up from his chair and walked to Nezu-sensei.

"Congratulations. You've improved by one mark." Nezu-sensei handed the paper to him. Tsuna saw a huge written number called, '1'.

"Haha! Dame-Tsuna got 1!"

"Better than 0!"

"Quiet, class." Said the moniter.

"Yamammoto Takeshi."

"KYAAA! Yamammoto-san!"

"Hai!" Yamammoto flashed a grin. Tsuna frowned, it looked forced.

"10 marks." Muttered Tsuna as Yamammoto passed his table.

After school, Tsuna didn't bother to wait for his bro, seeing as he was surrounded by his 'fangirls'. Yamammoto was in the same situation, till a certain carnivore appeared. Everyone, exculding Hibari Kyoya's Fan Club, ran away.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HIBARI-SAN!"

"Stop crowding her, or...I'll bite you to death!" Hibari glared at the fangirls. However, this had the opposite effect as the fangirls started to crowd around even more. Now switching back to our little Tuna fish and his brother.

"I'm home!" Shouted Takuyama.

"Welcome home!" Nana shouted. Tsuna immediately going straight up to his room. He has two phones. Both iPhones. One for work and one for fun.

_Message From Raven: Reborn is coming. Today._

Reborn? Oh. Him. Wait...At the same time, he could hear his mom shouting for both of them.

"Tsu-kun! Takuyama-kun! This morning I recieve a flyer from a home tutor named Reborn! He would be coming today! It's free as long as he gets a home and food."

'Oh no... My worst day had popped up...' Thought Tsuna.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna gulped and turned his head to see...a baby in a suit with a fedora. 'Arcobaleno?'Tsuna thought..

"Phftt! Who are you?" Tsuna glared at Takuyama and he merely shake it off.

"I am Reborn, and starting today I will be your home tutor." Reborn said, pointing at Takuyama.

'Phew...' Tsuna mentally sighed. If he is the Vongola Heir, he would be in deep trouble.

"B-Bye...I-i'm going up t-to my room." Stammered Tsuna. Tripping over his two feet, he landed face-down. Brushing off dust, he slowly walk up. Taking out his phone, he called Raven.

"Moshi moshi?" Replied a calm voice.

"Raven? Since when did you like to say Japanese language?" Replied Tsuna.

"Ah, 27."

"Raven...Reborn's here..." Tsuna sighed into the phone.

"Oh? Who's the heir?"

"Takuyama, my younger brother. If it was me, I wouldn't be here anymore. Wait, I hear some footsteps."

"My real job is to train you to become a mafia boss." A voice, who Tsuna assummed is Reborn, said.

"A MAFIA BOSS?" Takuyama replied, shocked.

"Not some ordinary familgila, but one of the strongest family in the Mafia world, the Vongola."

"...Let's talk in my room, kiddo."

"Their gone." Tsuna continued their conversation.

"I'll call you later. Ja ne." Raven replied.

"Adios."

**Saturday, 4:00a.m. Takuyama's Room**

"Reborn! Don't use that method to wake me up!" Takuyama shouted when he was hit by a 100 ton Mallet.

"A mafia boss must always be cautious." Reborn replied.

"How does that connect to this?" Takuyama replied.

"Go and wash up, we're doing 100 push ups as a warm-up before you run 10 rounds from our house to the park."

"100 push ups as a warm-up?! Are you nuts?" Takuyama gaped in shock.

"Yes, so now hurry up before I kick you in the bathroom."

Tsuna sighed. This happens every morning. Ever since Reborn came here, he hardly did any hacking. Reborn would suddenly open his room door and Tsuna had to close his laptop sometimes helps him with his studies. He also noticed him waking up early in the saw the most hilarious thing yesterday.

**FLASHBACK-Tuesday**

_Reborn had kicked Takuyama to wake him up and soon, they were walking to school. At the same time, they met Kyoko and a girl named Miura Haru. Tsuna had never really talk to her. But he could see his brother has a crush on her. Noticing Reborn's smirk when he saw Takuyama blush._

_"Ohayo, Tsu-ken, Takuyama-kun." Kyoko greeted._

_"Ohayo." Tsuna greeted back._

_"O-ohayo..." Takuyama stammered._

_Well, they just talk abouthow cute Reborn is. Kyoko left and the girl, Haru, said something about teaching a baby stupid things, blah,blah,blah..._

_After both the girls went, Reborn asked Takuyama, "Do you have a crush on her?" Takuyama immediately blush._

_"N-no." Replied a blushing Takuyama._

_"It's time." Reborn smirked. He turned to Tsuna. "Sorry for you to see these kind of things." And he turned his trusty pet Leon to a gun. He shot._

_'I'm going to die. I haven't confessed to Kyoko yet.'_

_"REBORN!" Takuyama tore off his uniform, left only in his boxers. 'Phft!' Tsuna laughed in his head._

_"I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Takuyama started running towards the direction Kyoko went in. The outcome was weird, with Takuyama being hit by a truck, Kyoko screaming and Mochida calling Takuyama a hentai. He said it spoiled his reputation._  
**FLASHBACK **

END

By the way, there's a poll on my profile. Check it out. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back. Thanks to all reviewers, new favourites & followers. Again, you guys gave me a shock when I recieve 35+ emails muahahahaha.**

**Sorry about the poll, it's now on. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, the characters. I only own baka-Takuyama.**

**Off to the story.**

**Monday-School Time, Lunch Period**

Tsuna didn't have the chance to talk to Raven or 45 anymore as Reborn is always checking up on him. He had to hide his gun, which is used for protection. His brother's rumor is still going around like this-

"Look! It's the hentai!"

"Haha!"

Tsuna still see him running around in his boxers. An barely heard, "Kamikourousu" was heard.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna." How rude, his little brother calling him dame-Tsuna. Ignoring him, he continued reading his History textbook.

"You deaf?" Takuyama shook his shoulders. 'Calm down...Calm down...' Tsuna thought, feeling his anger level rising.

"Yes?" He answered, trying not ictch to his gun hidden under his unform. Out of his corner of his eye, he saw a boy approaching them.

"Oi, Takuyama, Mochida challenges you to a fight for being a hentai to Kyoko." Tsuna closed his textbook, stood up and went away.

"Oi! baka-nii-san! Come back and help me!" Takuyama cried to him. 'Nope.' Tsuna thought. 'His problem, not my problem. (Insert snickering here)'

"Meet us at the gym after school." Said the boy.

After School, Gym-

After Takuyama trying to run away and Reborn dragging him back, Tsuna went back home and try to do a little hacking into the Vongola's website.

"Where's Takuyama?"

"He couldn't have ran away!" Choursed his doors to the gym slammed open.

"Heh, you came." Mochida smirked. 'It's a win-win situation. The referee is my lackey and he would never raise the red flag no matter how good Takuyama is.'

"I'll shall give you a easy win, if you can hit me once, you win." Mochida smuggly said.

"Tch."

"And of course, the prize is-SASSAGAWA KYOKO!" Mochida declared. Murmmers of what,how can he do that and so on.

"What!" Kyoko shouted angrily. Hana, Kyoko's best friend, glared at Mochida.

"Kyoko-chan is no prize!" And they started the match.

"Here, Takuyama!" The school's baseball tsar, Yamammoto Takeshi, threw a katana to him. Their katana clashed, step a few steps back and Mochida charged. Dodging the attack, Takuyama raised his katana, ready to strike. Mochida moved away in the nick of time and stopped to rest for a few seconds.

"Not bad, hentai." Mochida said.

"I'm not a hentai." Takuyama replied.

Tsuna's Home-** (A/N: All the computer things so S for Start of Information, E for end of information. Please do not be confused.)**  
**-S**  
**Incorrect Password. Please Try Again.(error 2340)**  
**-E**

'Grrrrrr. 4th time. This goes again, and Vongola will notice this.' Tsuna thought, clicking reason why he wanted to get into Vongola's website is to find out about lemit-Dad. He had longed suspected that he was in CEDEF. Now he has to comfirm on a application, he did something people should not know.

**-S**  
**Welcome.**  
**-E**

'Yesssssss' He clicked, CEDEF and it opened to the website.

-S  
**Information About CEDEF (ファミリーの外部顧問****/Famirī no Gaibū Komon)**

**The "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" (Italian for "External Advisors of the Family", also known as CEDEF), founded by the 1st Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, Alaude, are the external advisors for the Vongola Famiglia.**

**The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola.**

**Its headquarters is disguised as an ordinary business's building.**

**When Giotto, the Vongola Primo, was naming Ricardo as the Vongola Secondo, the former wanted to split the power in the Famiglia to have balance; thus, he commissioned Alaude to create CEDEF.**

**Current Boss: Sawada lemitsu(External Adviser for Vongola Nono)**  
-E

Tsuna scanned the information and when he reach the bastard-Dad's name, he growled. So it was true, he thought. Tsuna typed in 'Sawada lemitsu'.

-S  
**Sawada lemitsu-**

**Current Boss of CEDEF and External Advisor for Vongola Nono.**

**Family: Wife: Sawada Nana**  
**Sons: Older: Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi**  
**Younger: Sawada Takuyama**  
**Father of Vongola Decimo heir, Sawada Takuyama.**

**Joined Vongola: 1/1/19XX**

-E

'No wonder we got so much money...' Typing in Reborn, he pressed enter.

**No results-**

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" A familiar voice called Tsuna. Slamming the laptop down, not caring whether he will spoil it or not, Tsuna said,

"Nothing, just surfing the internet." He muttered high enoguh for Reborn to hear. Reborn frowned. He swear he saw Vongola's website and him seeing a 'No result' and also seeing his name.

"Spit it out, Tsuna. What do you know about me?" Reborn just made Tsuna more anxious inside.

"You're hear to groom Takuyama to a heir of a mafia 'game'." Tsuna nervously replied, relieved that he didn't stammered.

"Not that, more." Reborn was getting impatient. He needed answers.

"Why would there be more, Reborn?"

"BANG!" Tsuna nervously stared at a bullet which made it's home beside's Tsuna's head. Deciding not to pursue futher, as he had no proof, Reborn jumped away.

'PHEW!' Tsuna thought that was a close one. Opening his laptop again, he log out, deleted the history and clicked on a camera icon. There, we could see the whole of Namimmori. He had set up CCTVs all around Namimmori, except people's homes. Clicking on what looks like Nami-chuu, he clicked another icon, which leads to the Gym. Making a flashback, this was what he saw:

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Bang!" a bullet from Leon shot to Takuyama. Hitting his forehead, Takuyama toppled over. The crowd anxiously looked at Takuyama._

_"..."_

_"REBORN! I'LL FIGHT MOCHIDA WITH MY DYING WILL!" Cried Takuyama as he, once again, tore his uniform and was left in his boxers._

_"Haha!" Cried a student._

_"That won't scare me!" Mochda once again ran to Takuyama and Takuyama blocked the katana with his. For a few seconds, nothing happened, till Mochida's Katana broke._

_"W-what!" Shouted Mochida as he got punched by Takuyama._

_"Give him a point!" Shouted the student who laughed at Takuyama earlier._

_"Yeah! He hit you!"_

_"Point, point, point!" The students shouted angrily. Seeing that the referee is not raising the red flag, he started tearing out Mochida's hair. The referee was scared, so he raised the flag. Takuyama went out of Dying Will mode and stood up. Reborn smirked._

_After that, Kyoko thanked Takuyama and went home. Upon returning home, Tsuna saw that Reborn had looked in the direction of his mini camera, station on a tree._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Reborn, you Sun Arcobaleno..." Growled Tsuna. Too bad that Reborn was there at the same time he said that.

"Tell me-Who are you."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**CLIFFHANGER YAY There is also a poll for Takuyama's weapon. Please review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back... Sorry for not updating yesterday ._. Thanks to all reviewers again. For now, Takuyama's Weapon poll will be closed(Will be uploaded another day) and Tsuna's Weapon poll is now on. Thank you to the reviewers and favourites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I own baka-Takuyama. Please tell me if you want Takuyama's Guardian areTsuna's ExGuardians or not.**

**As for why Tsuna's angry, I have no idea as well. Tsuna's code number is 27. For your information, Tsuna is a famous hacker with a codename 27.**

**Story Starts-**

"Tell me, who are you."

"I am Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi." Replied Tsuna, who was mentally weating bullets.

"Not your name, baka! I'm talking about how did you know I am the Sun Arcobaleno?"

"Sun Arcobaleno? What's that? Never heard of it." Tsuna pretended. " I heard that Arcobaleno is rainbow in Italian though."

'Should I tell him?' Tsuna thought. 'Maybe I should...' Reborn raised an eyebrown at the thought, wondering what he was going to say.

"Spit it out." Reborn asked.

"Well. I am hacker no. 27. I'm serving the Corvino Famiglia(Raven Family)." Reborn, who wasn't expecting that(he thought Tsuna was an imposter), blurted out,

"What?"

"Do you want me to repeat that again?" Tsuna said.

"No." Reborn replied. "What do you think of joinning Vongola as a information giver?"

"I'll think about it."

**The Next Day~Morning**

"Hurry up and wake up, Takuyama-kun." Grumbled Tsuna. He was in a bad mood because of Reborn wanting him to join Vongola. He needed to choose over Corvino Familgila or the Vongola Familgila. When he once learnt how to be a hacker, he had to choose a family to work for.

_Corvino Familgila-Information_

_Corvino Familgila, also known as Raven Familgila, hides in the shadows and do their mafia work underground. Working like a raven, they kill their enemies swiftly. Their current boss, Raven, is a man which personality is unknown. Some say he is cruel, some say he is half-kind. The Corvino Familgila has formed over 50 allies, inculding Vongola. It is listed as Top 20 mafia familgila._

Now, how did our little Tuna fish managed to make Raven hire a first-starter? We don't know. He was about to go to the bathroom and fill up a pail with cold water when Reborn sent a 100 ton hammer flying to Takuyama.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KIDDO?!" Ever since Reborn came, he won't stop calling him kiddo.

"I'm not a kid." Replied Reborn as he kicked Takuyama in the face. Reborn turned his head and stared at a annoyed brunette.(Is it spelled like that?)

"Tsuna, come with me." Reborn walked out of the room to the living room, leaving Tsuna to follow him. Throwing his fake clumsiness, he decided not to trip.

"What is it?" Asked OOC Tsuna.

"Well, I was wondering about your decision." Reborn asked.

"Well, I would have to ask my boss first. For now, wait till evening." Tsuna replied.

After running to school, because of his little bro, he sat down. Immediately whem his brother walked into the classroom, people(fangirls) fled to him.

"You were so cool yesterday!"

"My admiration to you grown!"

Only when the history teacher, Miss Akiri, came and glared at them, they finally let Takuyama go.

"Right we would learning ..." Miss Akiri blurted out history names, which Tsuna didn't care, since he already knew. He went into his dreamland. After a few minutes, Miss Akiri noticed him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Answer this question!" Miss Akiri shouted to him. Waking out, he scanned the question. Immediately knowing the answer, which is 19XX, he said,

"19XX."

"Wrong. The answer is 19XX.*sigh*, what can I do about you?"Sighed the teacher. Giggles was heard. After about 54minutes, the school bell rang, signalling lunch. Tsuna rushed to the rooftop, seeing that is was clear, he took out his iPhone. Calling Raven, he pressed the phone to his ear.  
"Ciaossu. Mafia Boss of Corvino Familgila here." Replied Raven.

"Ciaossu. 27 here." Replied Tsuna.

"Oh, hi 27, is there anything you want to know?"

"I'm just saying." Tsuna paused. "Reborn found out about my hacking hobby and wants me to join Vongola as a helpful hacker."

"Hmm, you can work for me and Vongola. I mean, I already formed an alliance with Vongola. Just tell the kid whether it is okay. He can email this to Nono. Anything's fine, little bro." Raven replied. He treated Tsuna as his little bro, even though they never met before and Raven didn't even know his name, except knowing his surname is Sawada, his parents and siblings.

"Thanks, Raven. Ciao." Tsuna replied.

"Ciao."

The door to the rooftop slammed opened and revealed a carnivore by the name of Hibari(-sama).

"Herbivore, lunch break is about to end. I have zero tolerance to skipping classes. Taking out your phone during school time is disapproved too. Your uniform is crumpled. If you lean against the roof fence, you're going to fall. That's counted as spoiling the school property. Counting the crimes, it's four crimes. I'll bite you to death!" For the very first time, Hibari said a long sentence. (Mainly stating his 'crimes')

"W-wait!" No matter how agile Tsuna is, he is still scared of the prefect. Dodging the in-coming tonfas, he felt for his hidden gun. Taking it out, he shot. Grazing Hibair's face, he raised an eyebrow.

"Bringing weapons to school is zero tolerance for me. That makes 5." Hibari said. He was a little curious about the herbivore now. A fight began with the title, Tonfas VS Guns. Finally, it ended with Tsuna blurting out,

"If we're going to continue this, you're making me more late for class."

"Come to school at 5a.m. tomorrow." And Hibari walked away.

"W-what?" Tsuna replied.

"You heard me."

Rushing to class, Tsuna really trip. 'Damn.'

"Sorry, Miss Riku. Hibari-san was blocking my way." Said Tsuna as he slammed the classroom door open.

"Oh, h-hai Sawada-san. Now please go back to your seat." Mikk Riku, their english teacher, said.

English passed. Soon school ended. Tsuna went home first. He needed to apply some medicine on his injuries and bruises thanks to Hibari and his fall.

"I'm home." Tsuna said.

"Welcome home." Nana cheerfully replied. Tsuna went to his room. He saw Reborn.

"So, your decision?" Reborn immediately said.

"I said evening. But nevermind. Rave-My boss said that maybe I could work both for Vongola and him. He suggested asking Nono-san before agreeing."

"Good idea. I'll give you the reply tomorrow." A shout of, "I'm home!", was heard downstairs.

"I notice that you have a riffle*. May I know what's that for?"

"Oh, a gift from my boss. I'll tell you about it later."

_(A/N: *Short Pause about the riffle, it was an idea from Foul-Rider.A rifle that shoots sky flame bullets. BUT he use the flames of nearby mafiasos. MEaning if Gokudera was near him, he can use the Storm flame. Each bullet had different effects. I know this is similiar to the riffle in King Of Rejects, but no, it is different. And it was an idea from a fellow reviewer. Of course, I'm thinking whether is it is Tsuna's main weapon. Poll is still open. Go ahead and vote.)_

Reborn nodded, and jumped down to greet his toture dol-student.

"GAHH! KIDDO! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Guessing that Reborn had kicked him in the face with his foot, Tsuna owent to do his homework.

"Tsu-kun, Takuyama-kun, your father told me he will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, about 4-5p.m. Japanese time!" Tsuna went to his door, closed it. His room was soundproof and bulletproof. Not that his mother knew that. Taking out his gun, he shot a bullet at a wall. The bullet hit a picture of lemitsu. Written on the picture, it read, 'Bastard'. Why was Tsuna mad? Because Tsuna, ever since he found out lemits-dad was always leaving home, he had a little hate in him. Every time, when he gets older and older, the hate grows. Every time he came back, he would leave the house with the excuse, "I'm not seeing that bastard."

Falling into his bed, he fell asleep and skipped dinner. Before that, he set the alarm clock: 4. .

**The Next Day-4.30a.m.**

"Rrrrringgggg!" Rang the annoying alarm clock. Tsuna shout it off. He got ready, made a bento for himself and ate breakfast. Leaving a note to his mom that he had left for school and might now come home because of that bastard.

Reaching school at 4.50, he leaned against the wall.

"Herbivore come here." The raven-haired appeared out of nowhere, with his trusty pet, Hibird.

"What is it?"

"You are now a member of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari said, handing him a uniform.

"W-What?"

**END**

**HAha a little longer today. To make up for my late update. By the way, would you like OCs as Takuyama's Guardians or just the original guardians? Please review your option. As soon it is decided, Gokudera will show up.**

**Next Chapter: No way! I'm in the Disciplinary Committee?! Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 4

**ARGH! I DELETED THIS CHAPTER TWICE WTHOUT SAVING IT! IT IS TOTALLY WASTING MY TIME!**

**Thank You to all reviewers. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. For your information, this chapter will be full of spelling mistakes.**

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Now go and change."

"H-Hai.."

After changing Tsuna was chased to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"From now on, you will deliver paperworks to me from the office, beat up people violating the rules and you can be excused from class."

"I won't have to style my hair like those people do, do I?"

"Obviously not."

"Your dismisssed.

Tsuna went to his classroom. He was first to reach. IT was about 6 30. Students should be streaming in by now. Or maybe not. A student went in the classrom. Said student stared at Tsuna and his jacket before laughing.

"Bwahahahah! Has the Disciplinary Committee gone so low to hire Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna glared at him, took out his gun and leaked out his killer intent.

"Shut up." The student gulped. He quietly walk towards his seat. Soon, students entered the classroom. Everybody stared at Tsuna. Soon, they were giggling. Tsuna used the same method he had used with the student. They immediately shut up. Tsuna dozed off.  
After about 15 minutes, Nezusensei walked in the classrooom. He noticed Tsuna sleeping. So, he took his chalk and was ready to aim it at Tsuna's forehead when he saw the armband.

'Nevermind.' He shot. Tsuna sensed a chalk coming towards him, so he moved his head to the right, causing the chalk to hit the poor student at the back. The class giggled.

"Oi Sawada! Answer this question!" Nezu-sensei shouted to him. Tsuna lazily woke up, scanned the question, and said the right answer.

"C-correct." The room was so slient that you could hear a pin drop. Tsuna went back to his dreamland. He woke up 15 minutes before lunch and raised his hands up.

"Yes?"

"I would like to be excused from class." Muttered Tsuna as he walk up. He ran to the office, borrowed a trolley and dumped stacks of paper into it. He used the lift and slammed the Disciplinary Committee's door open, making Hibari annoyed.

"I brought the paperworks."

"Hn." Hibari glared at the stacks of paperworks.

"Well, I'll get going now." Tsuna returned the trolley to the office and went to the rooftop. There, he saw his bullies. Deciding to end it once and for all, he glared at them. The bullies fled away like cowards.

He sat down at a corner and ate his delicious bento. He went back to class after that. Again, he dozed off. IT was Mathematics.

"Alright class. Today, we have a transfer student from Italy. Please treat him nicely." Nezu-sensei nodded to the transfer student leaning at the door. He walked in.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato. Don't mess with me." He glared at everybody and when his gaze landed at Tsuna, he glared harder. He walked towards him and kicked the leg of Tsuna's table.

"Tch. Such a fragile person like you can never be the Vongola Decimo." He scowled.

"I'm sorry. But I think you got the wrong person. The person you're looking for is Sawada Takuyama, a blond hair-dude with brown eyes,Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

"Oh, sorry." The bomber some-what apologised.

"Gokudera Hayato, please sit behind the person you are talking to you now." Nezu-sensei said.

"Tch."

Nezu-senei's period passed like nothing. Soon, it was Miss Akiri's period. Finding out that she was absent, it became a study period. Gokudera immediately stood up, walk over to Takuyama's table and kick the leg too.

"Tch. Pathetic. A person like you can never be the Vongola Decimo. If you are the boss, Vongola will fall. Come to the field after school, and fight me to see if you are worthy." And he walk away.

"What the- Walking away after challenging me?!" Takuyama yelled, making the students look at him. Tsuna skipped the rest of the lessons and went home. He took his riffle to supervise the battle. He went to the school and station himself at the rooftop. Reborn suddenly appeared.

"So what does the riffle do?" He asked.

"The effects of all the Bullets: Sky: To stop an arguement and make peace.  
Storm: Whoever gets shot with it is burned with Storm flames. During that, he will go mad.  
Rain: To calm down a person/animal.  
Cloud: To free a person fro Handcuffs etc.  
Mist: To send a person to an illusion world.  
Sun: To heal minor wounds like bruises and scratches.  
Lightning: To shock a person, making him/her unconcious. Those are the effects." Tsuna explained.

The fight between Gokudera and Takuyama began. Reborn shot a dying will bullet at Takuyama.

"REBORN! I WILL WIN THIS MATCH!" Takuyama shouted and tore his uniform.

"Tch." Gokudera took out his dyamites and threw them at Takuyama. Takuyama difused them.

The fight was like throwing dyamaites and Takuyama difusing them. It ended with Gokudera holding a bunch of dyamites and throwing some at Takuyama, some dropping at his feet.

'Oh no! I'm going to die.' Takuyama ignored him and said,

"For challenging me, you shall die."

"W-what?" Gaped Gokudera in shock. Tsuna frowned, jump down, using the trees. He quickly pushed Gokudera away.

"BOOM!"

"I'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER, TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA!" Shouted the loyal-puppy he has become.

Tsuna thought, 'From a glaring dude to a loyal-dude?'

"What are you going, baka-Takuyama? HE could have been a good addition to the Family!" Reborn shouted at him.

"Hmph. We will never know he might kill me again."

"I don't care about your 'family'. Tsuna-sama is the one who saved me." Gokudera said, standing up. Reborn growled. Now Gokudera will never join their family anymore.

"Let's go home."

Well, they managed to get Gokudera off their tracks. Opening the door, Tsuna smelled liqour and growled.

"Sorry, Reborn, I'm having a sleepover at my friend's house. Tell my mom that." Tsuna knew Gokudera's address, as he told him earlier.

"I hate that bastard.

**END**

**It was really my bad luck. Deleting this story TWICE Without saving it. Grrrrr...Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

I managed to write half of the chapter :) I'm not deleting this story...

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuyama opened the door with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. He cringed at the smell of liquor.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Takuyama shouted.

"My Takuyama-kun!" Shouted a so not familiar voice.

"...Dad?" Takuyama replied, unsure. How long had he not seen him? 3 years? About that.

To Tsuna~~~~~~~~~

Gokudera had welcomed Tsuna with opened arms. His apartment...well not bad. It had two bedrooms, one near the storeroom and another beside the one beside the storeroom. The kitchen was average size, just right for him to cook instant noodles or something. He filled a pot with water and place on the stove.

"..." Tsuna remembered something. If he was going to stay here for then night, he would need his uniform etc... He couldn't lend from Gokudera as he needed to wear the Displinary Committee uniform.

"Gokudera, I'm going home. Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile." Tsuna said as he opened the door.

"Have a safe trip, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera replied. Tsuna sweatdropped at the -sama.

Reaching home, he quietly open the door. Walking quickly to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it with a soft click.

"You're back." Reborn suddenly appeared.

"...So what did Nono said?" TSuna replied.

"He was very suprised that you were a hacker, a famous one too. He decided that you can work for both Corvino Famiglia and Vongola. He will email you the missions on I will tell you myself.I will only announce it to Takuyama when he has gathered his Guardians."

"Kay."

"Go to sleep, I'm trainning you tomorrow." Reborn said.

"About what?" Tsuna asked.

"Aimming and giving you a new weapon. I'm giving Takuyama a 'dayoff'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Yamamoto and The New Storm Guardian

**Shocking Truth Chapter 8 **

**A/N Sorry for this long hiatus. I promise that I will update more often. Maybe one chapter per day.**  
**Congratulation on this fic gaining 100 review! I have asked vanillabeast to give me a summary for a one-shot. It's related to Christmas so I'll post it around there...**  
**Btw, I do agree that Tsuna does not need aiming.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..**  
**-**

A day off for Takuyama does not mean relaxing. It means revision papers.

_**"Do all the revision paper and get**_

_**all correct or I'll make you one lap around Nammimori for each mistake and not done papers.**_  
_**-Reborn"**_

Takuyama groaned at this. He was so happy that he was able to have a day off.

**Nobody's POV**

After making Tsuna run ten laps around Nammimori without stopping, Reborn took out a box with the Vongola mark on it.

"About the new weapon I'm giving you, it is this." Reborn said.

Reborn opened the box. Inside, it was a pair of mittens.  
"...What are these?" Tsuna asked.

"These are X-gloves. Nono asked me to give it to you for your protection. Do you know how to go to Hyper dying will mode?" Reborn explained.

Tsuna nodded. Raven had somehow send him a box of pills and explaining how to go to hyper dying will mode.  
"Put on the mittens and go into hyper dying will mode."

When Tsuna went into hyper dying will mode, he was surprised to see the mittens changed into gloves.(It looks like X-gloves but instead of seeing and X, you see nothing.)

"Go and Learn what it can do. Lesson's over. Before you go, here." Reborn tossed a letter to the now normal Tsuna. Catching it swiftly, Tsuna opened it.

_Greetings, Tsunayoshi-kun._

_I have a job for you. The rival family, Dossa family, is starting to act suspicious._

_I would like you to find out what they are planning to do._

_-Vongola Nono_

Tsuna entered the house.'Dossa family, huh. One of the small mafia family.'

He on the laptop and typed the Dossa family secret website.

**Password:**

Tsuna once again did some things you don't know and successfully entered it.

_**Dossa Family**_

_**New ally -Boss **_

_**Click to see more**_

_**Vongola Will Go Down!**_  
_**-Dossa Trusted Planner **_

_**Click to see more -**_

Tsuna pressed the Vongola Will Go Down.

_**Greetings,fellow comrades.**_  
_**I, the Dossa Trusted Planner had invented a weapon which will help us defeat the Vongola Family and be the strongest family ever known!**_  
_**This weapon, Laser3847.0, will shoot out laser at any Vongola members. That laser is unstoppable!**_  
_**We will commence our attack on 29/8/19XX.**_  
_**-Planner.**_

Tsuna took note of everything and emailed it to Nono.

"Well, since I have time, I shall figure how to control those X-Gloves."

**Back to Takuyama.**

At school, Yamamoto Takeshi approached Takuyama.

"Hey, Sawada-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"My baseball skills are dropping lately. If you were me, what would you do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Train harder or quit baseball."

"But baseball is my life..."  
"Then train harder!" Takuyama yelled in frustration.

Seriously? Baseball is his life?! Takuyama walked away.  
Yamamoto flashed him a sad smile.

The next day at school...  
"Herbivore, why didn't you come to school yesterday?" A certain prefect said.

"I was busy with something else." Tsuna sighed.

"Hn."

"I'll get to class then." Tsuna walked off.

He was about to sit down when somebody barged into the room.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I heard that he broke his arm when he was trainning!"

Takuyama's ears perked up at this while Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

Many people start dashing up to the rooftop.

**Rooftop.**

"Yamamoto, don't jump!"

"We can talk this over, neh?"

"Even the baseball god doesn't want me. Want more do I have now?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera, who just reached school, rushed up to the rooftop to see if Tsuna was okay.

Takuyama, just went back to the classroom, muttering about stupid person.

Tsuna sighed, looks like he has to handle this. Pushing his way to the front, he said,  
"Yamamoto-kun, you may have lost your ability to play baseball, but what will happen to people like your father who are worried for you?"

"Your arm may heal, but your life can't be restored. Think about your father, he cares for you."

Yamamoto realized his mistake and started to climb back.

The crowd immediately allowed some space for him.

"Arigato, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled a true smile at him.

"You're welcome." Tsuna smiled back.

"Baka! Don't talk to Tsuna-sama so casually!" The now forgotten Gokudera said.

"Maa maa, we're friends right, Tsuna?"

_Meanwhile,_

Reborn frowned. He was expecting Takuyama to save Takeshi. He was a natural hitman and fit for the Rain Guardian.

What is that Takuyama doing?

'Friends?' Tsuna thought. "I suppose..."

"For crowding and disturbing peace..." Students starting to run away.

"I will bite you to death!" Hibari ran towartds Tsuna, tonfas in his hands.

Tsuna took out his gun and used it to stop the tonfa and the blood thirsty prefect.

"Maa maa, Hibari-kun, there is no more crowding now neh?" Yamamoto said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hn. I shall let you off the hook today." Hibari walked away.

"That bastard! What does he think he is? I'll bomb him up!" Gokudera yelled, dyamite in his hands.

"Gokudera-kun, it's fine!" TSuna said.

"As you wish, Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna sweat-dropped at the -sama.  
**-**

"Hirako Kuro, you wish to be my storm guardian?" Takuyama asked a blond-haired hitman.

"Yes, Decimo-sama." The man, known as Hirako, bowed.

"Then prove it to be!" And the two engaged in a battle.

Reborn frowned at this. Hirako Kuro, known for his storm-flamed weapons. His personality doesn't fit the storm guardian. Takuyama just shook it off.

Takuyama might lead the Vongola Family back to its state.

_After a tiring battle-_

"I deem you worthy of being my storm guardian." Takuyama said.

"Arigato, Decimo-sama."

**A/N I shall stop it over here. So I'm taking down Tsuna's weapon poll and put up Takuyama's instead. Please look at it.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Please review XD**


	8. Chapter 9

Flashback

"I'm back!"

"Iemitsu!" Nana rushed out to hug the person now known as Iemitsu.

"Where's Takuyama-kun?"

"In the living room,dear." Nana replied.

"Give my cute Tsuna fish this." Iemitsu said as he headed towards the living room.

Nana looked at the object in her hands.

It was a laptop.

Tsuna was curious when his mother came in his room.

She rarely came in when his father was here. He was more curious when she placed a mysterious object here.

"Tsu-kun, this is a laptop. It is a device that let you read things online." Nana continued to explained how to use a laptop.

Tsuna, being 6, couldn't help to feel curious. Nana went out of the room. Tsuna did some random searching on google. A pop-up came up. Tsuna, being the curious kid he was, pressed the pop-up. He was led to a website.

-: Welcome to the HaCkErS website.

A random chat box came up and there was a person typing to him. Tsuna decided to type up a reply.

Guest: Wrat is a hwacker?

-: *amused*A hacker is an enthusiastic and skillful computer programmer or user or A person who uses computers to gain unauthorized access to data. We are the 2nd choice though. Would you like me to teach you how to become a hacker?

Guest: Sure.

-: One year. One year later, come back to this website. I give you one year to gain knowledge.

Guest:...

So Tsuna had to become hardworking. His curiosity beat his tiredness. One year later, the unknown person taught him how to be a professional hacker. One year after he learn how to be a hacker, code name 27 had became famous. Tsuna had never known that unknown person's name. He rally go back to that site.

FLASHBACK end.

Tsuna opened his laptop. He somehow manage to tell Gokudera and Yamamoto not to follow him back home. They do not need to know about the mafia. Except for Gokudera, of course. Today was one of the day to visit that website.

HaCkErS website.

You have chose world-wide hackers chatting. (A/N From now on, this few people are just some hackers world-wide.)

27 Joined in.

33: What's this? The famous hacker visiting this website?

27: I've known this website more than you do, 33.

-: Now, now. 27 rarely visit this place.

88: ...Why are you here?

-: Why can't I be here?

88: This is a place for hackers. Not teachers.

-: I'm hurt, 88. Where do you think I get all those information on how to become a proffessional hacker?

99: I got to go, a job request from my boss.

99 exited the room-

27 exited the room-

Tsuna sighed as he closed his laptop. This type of converstation happens everytime he goes in the website.

Somewhere else.

A mysterious name by the name of Ao ran through the forest in hurry.

"You can't escape me, Ao!" The familiar voice of Sawada Takuyama yelled in hyper dying mode.

Ao's sword clashed together with Takuyama's. Ao's sword was clad in rain flames while Takuyama's sky flame.

Ao. Ao is a mafiaso whose last name is unknown. Know for his sword skills, Ao is a dangerous mafiaso.

Unknown amount of time later.

Takuyama smirked. "Congratulations, Ao. You are now my rain guardian."

Reborn frowned once again.

I know this is short... I'm gonna try to update as fast as possible. no more hiatus guys... Sorry. Oh I changed my pen name.


	9. Important, please read

**Hey guys! I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating (even though I always say I'll update more daily). I got hit with writer's block and I'm trying to think up of something interesting. Once I update, I promise you, it would be longer and more interesting. These stuff aside, I am impressed that I managed to hit 147 reviews! Thank you! I'm sorry but I have to drop the one-shot that was planed for Chirstmas. If I have the time, I will write that one-shot. Truly sorry. In case some of you did not notice, I changed my pename. Hopefully I will update sooner. Oh gosh, I feel so bad. T_T. I do notice that my sentence that I write should be more specific. I am a horrible writer with tons of spelling and grammar mistakes. Yep, I know that too. Anyway, your reviews warmed my heart. I thank all of you readers. Soon, I will be removing all the author notes in the story. See you soon, readers. **


End file.
